worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Strip Weathers
"The King" Strip Weathers, has seen it all. From his humble beginnings on the Piston Cup circuit, to the glitzy sponsorship and media attention he has today, this seven time Piston Cup Champion is the winningest racecar in all of Piston Cup history. After a spectacular crash, The King looked pretty beat up, but rest assured he was back on his tires in no time flat! When you've been racing and crashing as long as he has, you can handle a few scrapes and dents...He's loved every second of his racing career, but truth be told, The King is ready for a slower pace. He's looking forward to more time with his queen, Mrs. The King. Bio In Cars, The King is one of the three finalists to the tiebreaker race in California. After the race in Motor City, he gave Lightning advice on how to be a caring car. At the race in Los Angeles, The King led for most of the time until Lightning sped out from the pits and ahead of the pace car. After getting frustrated that he wasn't going to win, Chick hit him and sent him flying through the air through the infield. Lightning helped him make it to the finish line, much to everyone's amazement. In Cars: The Video Game, The King returns as a playable character. While retired, he is still an unlockable character for Piston Cup racing. As a result, some of Darrell Cartrip's commentary lines include "It sure is nice to have Weathers back on the track!" He is only playable in the Piston Cup races in Arcade and Vs. Modes. Strangely, he doesn't appear in Story Mode, but he was mentioned in the cut-scene for Palm Mile Speedway, where Darrell Cartrip says that with the King retired, it's now gonna be Lightning vs. Chick now. Personality The King is kind and caring about others, much unlike Lightning McQueen. Livery The King is painted Dinoco Blue, with the Dinoco sponsor and number "43". On his trunk, he has a giant, tall blue spoiler. Model Strip is based off of a 1970 Richard Petty Road Runner Plymouth Superbird with a 426 ci hemi (about seven liters) engine, the same model Richard Petty drove. Apart from the spoiler and paint, the cars are exactly the same. The Superbird was a heavily modified version of the Plymouth Roadrunner, specifically designed for stock car racing. Its radical design was later banned by NASCAR. The King features slightly bigger wheels and a shortened wheelbase - an edit only for the film to make the car more visually appealing. Occupation The King was a seven-time Piston Cup champion, before retiring. Appearances Feature Films *''Cars'' Video Games *''Cars: The Video Game'' Merchandising *Cars Diecast Line (regular, Damaged, with Piston Cup, and with Metallic Finish) *Micro Drifters *Mini Adventures *MEGA BLOKS *Disney Store Diecast Line Trivia *In the Danish version, the King is voiced by eight-time 24 Hours of Le Mans winner Tom Kristensen. *In the Finnish version, The King is voiced by Finnish two-time Formula One World Champion Mika Häkkinen. *In the German version, he is voiced by Austrian three-time Formula One World Champion Niki Lauda. Quotes Gallery StripWeathersCars.jpg The King U.S.A.JPG CFKING6.jpg|The King after his wreck KingCarsGame.jpg Category:Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:Video Games Characters Category:Dinoco Category:Racing cars